


Отдыхай

by Reymas



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Чтобы эффективно подменить Грейвза, Гриндельвальду пришлось некоторое время очень плотно общаться с ним.





	Отдыхай

— Отдыхай, — бледная ладонь с длинными чуткими пальцами запуталась в темных волосах.

_Персиваль, Персиваль… совершенно не нужно так себя загонять, чтобы получить право на покой. Уже все прошло и закончилось, и ты больше не один на один с долгом. Теперь у тебя есть цель, которой можно отдаться со всей твоей страстью._

Невозможно усталый человек, доверчиво положивший голову ему на колени, был мало похож на великолепного аврора, грозу всех нарушителей спокойствия города Нью-Йорка, а заодно и подчиненных. Геллерт усмехнулся. Ему нравился стиль Персиваля, эта сложная смесь из запугивания и ободрения, когда любой из тех, кто ниже, точно знает, что его никто не посмеет тронуть — кроме самого мистера Грейвза, разумеется.

_Всегда надежный, всегда на передовой, всегда и всех контролирующий — и где ты сейчас? Жмешься к бывшему врагу, как к спасителю._

Они уже две недели жили в одном доме. Сложный план «подмены должностного лица при исполнении» требовал тщательной подготовки. Геллерт изучал своего нового союзника, проникался духом, наблюдал. Они были похожи, это немного упрощало задачу, но…

Хорошо что Персиваль так ни с кем и не сблизился ни на работе, ни вне ее. Иначе пришлось бы убирать тех, кто слишком много знает, а это всегда хлопотно. Еще одной проблемой была мисс Голдштейн. Обе мисс Голдштейн, если говорить откровенно, но Порпертина была всего лишь подчиненной, ее можно обмануть, а вот против Куини приходилось возводить настоящую защиту.

Впрочем, против любой силы есть щит. Геллерт взял палочку и теперь расчесывал тронутые элегантной сединой волосы уже ею.

_Ну что ж, посмотрим, о чем и как ты думаешь сейчас…_

Геллерт не был легилиментом, но сложное зелье и его силы помогали проникнуть если не в мысли, то в желания и эмоции дремлющего человека. И сейчас он чувствовал чужую усталость покалыванием в кончиках пальцев и ноющей болью в висках. Доверие ощущалось чуть щекочущей волной в груди. Довольно усмехнувшись, Геллерт мысленно потянулся следом за этими ощущениями, проникая все глубже.

Персиваль снова вздохнул, медленно вытягиваясь. Он хотел спать, но не мог. Слишком много мыслей и дел. Еще он хотел бросить все, уничтожить, заставить гореть. Убрать из своей жизни, из мира всех тех, кому он служил и ради кого он так устал. Навсегда. Насовсем.

А еще он хотел, чтобы его снова погладили. Ужасно глупое желание, отдающееся в теле горячей волной стыда. Просто погладили, как он бы гладил доверчиво льнущего пса, извивающегося и охотно подставляющего хозяину живот.

_Как занятно. Старый сторожевой пес, которому так надоело жить на цепи. Так тебе нравится, чтобы у тебя был хозяин?_

Контакт был установлен, и Геллерт отложил палочку, теперь поглаживая открытый живот. Персиваль никогда не стеснялся спать при нем, и уж тем более не стеснялся раздеваться. Живот был твердым, от пупка вниз вела узкая дорожка из черных волос, по которой так удобно водить пальцами. Персиваль чуть улыбнулся. Он тоже понимал, что его мысли были услышаны, и уже почти перестал их стыдиться.

_Правильно, ты все делаешь правильно. Ты уже можешь себе это позволить._

Геллерт навис над Персивалем, вглядываясь в чуть напрягшееся лицо. Даже после того, что они уже делали, после слияния разумов и сна в обнимку, он еще был напряжен. Привычка? Недоверие?

От рук Персиваль не уклонялся, и Геллерт теперь гладил его живот двумя ладонями. Снова колкая усталость, снова легкий жар стыда за самого себя, но уже почти неразличимый. Усмехнувшись, Геллерт сжал ладонями бока, разминая мышцы. Сверху вниз, от ребер к бедрам, задевая и поясницу, и живот.

Усталость сменялась смутным удовольствием и даже предвкушением. Персиваль чуть заметно улыбнулся и вытянул руки за голову, раскрываясь теперь полностью. Невысокое, довольно плотное тело с слегка смягченными очертаниями мышц, расслабленное лицо, мерное дыхание. Ему было хорошо.

Эта открытость будоражила и провоцировала перейти к более решительным действиям, но Геллерт умел выжидать. Персиваль приручался медленно, слишком был недоверчив и многажды бит, и в этом была своя прелесть.

_Что бы мне с тобой сделать… Хммм… Возможно, когда-нибудь ты и станешь настолько ручным, что тобой можно будет овладеть целиком и полностью, но вряд ли это будет сегодня._

Движения ладоней стали более размашистыми, Геллерт разминал застывшие в вечном напряжении мышцы, и Персиваль едва ощутимо прогибался под ругами. Усталость и удовольствие теперь смешивались в один коктейль, который можно было смаковать. Геллерт уже думал перевернуть его на живот, но тут Персиваль неторопливо и недвусмысленно расставил ноги, согнув их в коленях.

Решительность и возбуждение ощущались как холодок под самым затылком. Геллерт легонько похлопал его по колену, и Персиваль кивнул, так и не открывая глаза. Лицо у него было спокойным, да Геллерт и так не ощущал в нем страха.

_Похоже, ты решил, что пора проявить инициативу? Что ж… ее стоит поощрять._

Многие вещи скучны, но их приходится делать. Персиваль расслаблялся под пальцами медленно. Слишком зажатый и настороженный, несмотря ни на что. Но Геллерт все еще был терпелив. И даже когда входил, делал это медленно. Теплое тело постепенно раскрывалось, руки мягко обхватили его, не сжимая, но удерживая.

_А ты ведь меня не хочешь, ты хочешь кого-то другого._

Это Геллерт тоже ощущал, но увы, проникнуть в мысли так глубоко не мог. Ему отдали многое, ему отдали тело и даже разум, оставив себе потаенные желания. Что ж, пусть будет так. Геллерт был милостив к своим последователям и точно знал, что у людей нельзя отнимать все. Нищий человек не служит, он бунтует и готов на все, чтобы вновь обрести нечто только свое, личное.

Тело под ним то вздрагивало, то вновь расслаблялось. Персиваль ощущал себя не на своем месте, находясь в принимающем положении, но делать с этим ничего не собирался. Геллерта это устраивало. Покорность, вызванная волевым решением человека, привыкшего всегда быть на позиции сильного, дорогого стоила.

Хватка рук стала крепче и требовательнее. Персиваль подался навстречу, задавая ритм. Он был сильно возбужден, покрасневшие щеки и быстрое дыхание выдавали нетерпеливую жадность. Геллерт склонился вперед и быстро укусил Персиваля в шею.

— Кого ты представляешь себе? — задал он все-таки этот глубоко непристойный вопрос. Ответа Геллерт не ждал, но новая жаркая волна смущения его порадовала и позабавила.

_Запретная страсть, надо же. И как же по-твоему он бы с тобой поступил?_

В том, что Персиваль желал мужчину, Геллерт не сомневался. Слишком уж открыто он раздвигал ноги и слишком жадно ощупывал его никак не феминные грудь, живот, спину.

Персиваль застонал и откинул голову, подставляя шею под укусы. Коротко подстриженные ногти едва заметно царапали бледную кожу на спине Геллерта, он быстро и жадно двигал бедрами, призывая и прося одновременно.

— Так все-таки? — Геллерт лег сверху всем весом, придавив и вызвав новый стон. Холодок под затылком усилился, Персивалю нравилось, преступно нравилось такое обращение, но отвечать он не хотел.

_Какой упрямый. Ну ладно, сегодня я тебя отпущу._

Геллерт сегодня был милостив и готов пойти на небольшие уступки. Например, больше не задавать вопросов. Ах да, еще с силой впиться губами в подставленную шею и двигаться в таком страстном и разгоряченном сейчас теле так, как Персиваль его просил. Он хочет быстро и жестко, он получит. Сегодня.

Стоны стали громче, хватка на спине жестче и сильнее. Теперь уже Персиваль не собирался отпускать его, отдаваясь со всей скрытой до сих пор страстью. Его лицо было слегка искажено, глаза плотно зажмурены, волосы растрепались и слегка слиплись от пота. Совсем никакого сравнения с обычно подтянутым и строгим аврором.

Пожалуй, Геллерту это нравилось. Неважно, о ком думает человек, который готов показаться тебе даже в таком виде. Ему, темному Волшебнику Гриндельвальду, суровый аврор Персиваль Грейвз доверял больше, чем тому, кого желал. Геллерт прикусил его шею с другой стороны и просунул руку между телами, обхватывая член рукой.

_Чье же имя ты выдохнешь в конце?_

Ничье. Персиваль только выгнулся, задохнувшись криком и почти что забившись, стараясь стать ближе, еще ближе. Из-под зажмуренных век потекли слезы. Геллерт мягко слизнул их самым кончиком языка. Ему все еще нравилось это доверие и этот контраст между настоящим Персивалем и его маской.

_Но сейчас ты будешь делать то, что я хочу, и как я хочу._

Теперь Геллерт двигался размашисто, но без спешки, заставляя расслабленное тело чуть содрогаться. Он даже прижал Персиваля за бедра к постели, чтобы тот не мог ни уйти от толчка, ни двинуться навстречу.

И Персиваль лежал, тяжело дышащий, послушный, расслабленный. Позволяя делать с собой все, что Геллерт захочет. Даже когда Геллерт кончил, он не стал ни отползать, ни пытаться свести ноги вместе, так и лежал, с легкой улыбкой ожидая, пока его отпустят.

— Отдыхай, — повторил Геллерт. — Я хочу, чтобы ты сегодня спал подо мной. И не вставал, пока я не отпущу тебя.

Персиваль кивнул, вслепую нашаривая одеяло и натягивая его на обоих. По всем правилам нужно было сейчас встать и привести себя в порядок, но так хотелось просто спать… Геллерт с удобством вытянулся поверх него, по-хозяйски приобняв за плечи и уткнувшись носом в искусанную шею.

_Я все-таки узнаю, кого же ты так хочешь._

**Author's Note:**

> Я тоже не знаю, о ком мечтает Грейвз.


End file.
